


Thank God We're the Smart Ones

by sparkeythehamster



Series: Shipping Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Planning a getaway, Swapping stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkeythehamster/pseuds/sparkeythehamster
Summary: “So, to conclude, both our brothers are dumb-asses.” Dropping down from the counter, Gabriel tilted his head to one side and gave Sam a somewhat sly grin. “Good thing we got all the smart genes.”Raising an eyebrow, Sam cast a side glance towards to door, knowing that it honestly wouldn’t do them any good if Jack or Cas decided to appear suddenly.“Good thing indeed.” Knowing exactly what Gabriel wanted, Sam remained where he was, tall and relaxed, pretending not to have noticed the Archangel’s movements towards him. “I don’t suppose your brother ever managed to fall off a roof trying to get your dad’s attention?”
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Shipping Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787848
Kudos: 56





	Thank God We're the Smart Ones

**Author's Note:**

> The second of my shipping challenge fics.

The Bunker was quiet, almost deserted. Long tunnels stretching on for an eternity, intertwining and interlocking in a labyrinth of books, archives, and hallways. One day, when he had the chance, Sam hoped to sketch out a comprehensive map. Hopefully it would make it easier for them, and possibly future Men of Letters, to find what they were looking for.

These days the Bunker was a hub of excitement and energy, with various allies forever dropping in and out throughout the week. Today was one of those rare days where Sam had woken up to find that he was the only entity left in the building. A scribbled note had been waiting for him in the kitchen from Dean to inform him that he, Cas, and Jack had gone off chasing a lead that Jack had excitedly presented to them the previous night.

Another, more elegantly written note had been left below that, from Rowina, to say that she’d popped in last night for some scotch and then popped off again a little while after that.

Gabriel hadn’t left a note, but as the Archangel hadn’t been in Sam’s room or his own that morning, Sam assumed he was off on his own mission.

Perhaps he could take the day to start checking the catalogue of books from ‘SA’ down to ‘SH’. It was a fairly extensive area, and Sam had yet to fully explore it.

Kicking open the fridge, Sam rummaged about for the carton of orange juice, fairly certain that he’d left it in the door last night. Although, with so many people in the house someone else might have easily taken it. Jack was quickly becoming infamous for taking things out of the fridge and forgetting to put them back again, somehow keeping everything in the Bunker wonderfully fresh no matter where it was. It did make things a lot harder to find though.

At a loss, he closed the door again.

“Holy Hell!” Clamping a hand to his heart, Sam recovered from the shock of seeing Gabriel waiting for him just behind the fridge door, glass of orange juice waiting in his hand.

“Holy Gabriel actually” the Archangel replied with a grin, holding out the glass for Sam to take. “Just got back from sorting some stuff out. I brought cake; you want any?” He motioned to the beautiful three-layer stacked cake that had materialised alongside him on the counter.

Sam recovered quickly, he’d gotten used to angels appearing very suddenly without warning over the past few years, and the novelty had very quickly worn off. Taking the glass from Gabriel, Sam thanked him for the drink, but declined the invitation of cake. Gabriel merely shrugged and produced a fork from nowhere.

“More for me then.”

Propping himself up onto the counter, Gabriel chewed through several pieces of cake, watching with great attention as Sam raised the orange juice to his lips.

The Hunter hesitated. “You’ve done something to the orange juice haven’t you?”

A mischievous sparkle played along the sometimes Archangel, sometimes Trickster’s face. “Maybe I have, maybe I haven’t.”

Of course, Sam could easily refuse to drink it, but, confident that Gabriel at least wouldn’t have turned it into anything dangerous, he took a long sip. Sure enough… “My orange juice takes of cake.” Probably more specifically the cake that Gabriel was currently eating.

“Should have accepted my offer of cake Sammy” Gabriel reprimanded with a cheery smirk, “St. Ignatius believed that ingratitude was the cause, beginning, and origin of all evils and sins.” He took another gluttonous bite of cake, “I’m just looking out for you as always.”

Dropping a sarcastic laugh, Sam put his cake juice down on the counter and rummaged around for a fork instead. If it meant that much to Gabriel perhaps he could have a little.

However much he tried to hide it, Sam saw the little spark of happiness in the Archangel’s eyes as he took his first mouthful. Sam didn’t know much about cake, but even he could tell that this one was pretty good.

“So,” Gabriel declared, clapping his hands together, “I’ve been dying to know. What exactly is the dirt on my baby brother and your big brother?”

Sam almost coughed his mouthful of cake out, spluttering heavily as he did his best to swallow it. Throat dry he grabbed for his juice again, relieved to find that it was once again orange juice as he took a long swig.

The question had come out of nowhere, although honestly after Dean and Cas’ long pining session the other night it shouldn’t have come as a surprise. It was painfully obvious to anyone who spent more than five minutes in a room with Dean and Cas what was going on between them, and Sam had been forced to suffer through it for years.

“That bad?” Gabriel grinned. “I haven’t seen an angel have it that bad in…” he paused to think, “…well ever.” He grinned, “With the one exception of course.” Drumming his fingers on the counter, Gabriel hummed to himself. “It’s kind of weird, but also amusing to watch. Of all my baby brothers and sisters, Castiel is not the one I would have pegged for this sort of attachment.”

Recovering from his choking fit, Sam allowed his face to fall into one of mild confusion. “Why not?”

Sure, Cas had been a little ‘up-his-own-arse’ when they’d first met (Dean’s words, not his), but he certainly hadn’t been the worst the angels had to offer.

Laughing at a joke that only he understood, Gabriel shook his head. “At the dawn of millennia after daddy dearest had made the earth and the oceans, little Castiel got his celestial feet wet and claimed that he would never go anywhere near the water again. He kept that promise for three billion years, until I pushed him in it.”

“You knew Cas back then?” Sam had always gotten the vague impression that while Angels seemed to instinctively know each other, they weren’t necessarily familiar with one another, and the Archangels seemed particularly disattatched from the regular foot soldiers.

Gabriel tottered his head about non-committedly. “Sort of. He was one of the funnier ones to wind up. Lucifer once explained reproduction to him in the most complicated way possible just to see how long it would take him to stop thinking about it.”

Grinning a little at that because it was far too easy to imagine, Sam leaned back against the opposing counter. “And how long did it take?”

“Ten months. He just stood in absolute silence, staring into nothing for almost a year, and then just _‘Oh’_ , and he carried on like he hadn’t been frozen in place that whole time.”

Reminding of a story of his own, Sam pulled together the memory into a comprehensive story. “I remember when we were teenagers, I asked Dean to help me with my math homework. He spent an hour looking at the first question, and then when he finally solved it he acted like he’d just discovered the atom.” With a grin, Sam took another sip of his juice, “I didn’t have the heart to tell him he’d gotten the answer wrong.”

“So, to conclude, both our brothers are dumb-asses.” Dropping down from the counter, Gabriel tilted his head to one side and gave Sam a somewhat sly grin. “Good thing we got all the smart genes.”

Raising an eyebrow, Sam cast a side glance towards to door, knowing that it honestly wouldn’t do them any good if Jack or Cas decided to appear suddenly.

“Good thing indeed.” Knowing exactly what Gabriel wanted, Sam remained where he was, tall and relaxed, pretending not to have noticed the Archangel’s movements towards him. “I don’t suppose your brother ever managed to fall off a roof trying to get your dad’s attention?”

Clicking his tongue, Gabriel shook his head. “Not Castiel. But that does sound strangely like one of my older brothers, except the fall was a lot harder.” He’d sidled all the way up to Sam now, one hand tugging on the front of his jacket. Sam knew full well if Gabriel wanted to pull him down to his eye-level then he could do it quite easily. The Hunter remained where he was.

“I wonder if Dean will ever figure it out…”

“And I wonder if Castiel will ever figure out how much your brother likes him. I mean, what’s Deano going to do if little Cassy kisses him. Push him away?” Gabriel let out a snort of disbelief, considered this, and then suddenly gave his head a quick shake. “Can you imagine how bad they’ll be if they ever do figure it out?” He pulled a look of complete disgust.

Laughing, Sam finally relented, leaning a little further back so as to adjust his height to a more reasonable place. “Well at least we’ll all know. Dean and Cas are about as subtle as a rampaging werewolf on the full moon.”

“May dad have mercy on us all.”

Both laughing, Sam tilted his head to one side waiting. He didn’t have to wait long. Gabriel, impatient and impulsive leaned forward for Sam to meet him halfway. The kiss was long and lazy, evidence of many more performed before it.

“Us on the other hand,” Sam drew back, “It’s been what? Two months now. Do you think anyone’s figured it out?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “I think the wicked witch of the west who stole all your scotch last night might have an idea, but don’t you worry Sammy, I’m discrete.” He leaned forward to try and steal another kiss, wining like a child when Sam stopped him with a light peck on the nose, lifting his head out of reach again.

“Is that what you call this?” The taller of the pair motioned around the kitchen.

“Of course. I told Jack to pretend he could get in, he didn’t ask why, and I put up a barrier to stop your brother and Castiel getting back in. They’ve been outside for the last five minutes.” He smirked, checking his watch. “I’m sure they’ll eventually figure out that throwing themselves against the door isn’t going to work.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam fought against the smile. “Let them back in,” he swiped a stray crumb of sugar from the Archangel’s cheek. “I’m sure I can think of some essential mission we need to go on, in say…”

“Chicago. There’s this great candy shop I know there.”

“…Chicago. Probably take two or three nights so we could stop at a motel.”

“Why a motel? Let’s splash out, make it a hotel. I’m paying.” The Archangel materialised several hundred dollars out of thin air. “Sound like a plan?”

Smiling with amusement Sam nodded, “Sounds like a plan.”

The Archangel clicked his fingers.

A crash sounded from the entrance in the other room, followed by the familiar tell-tale yell of: “Son of a Bitch!”


End file.
